Nightmare
by miserygirl
Summary: The Cullen's go to see the Volturi to find Bella's with them... And a vampire! Bella hates that her nightmare has come to haunt her for real! Read & Review, all vampire, set in New Moon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! This will be my first ever chapter story on ! =D I've finally decided that this story was good enough to put on here. It's Twilight... And my first ever Twilight fanfiction too. Who know's when I'll update this, but if I get some readers and reviews I will update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.

* * *

**

Bella POV

I willed myself to look into his eyes. I knew it was worthless. I stared into his yellow eyes, noticing how his eyelashes framed them perfectly. I could get lost in those eyes. Knowing we were being watched carefully, I pulled back.

I couldn't speak, being afraid that my voice would crack with the emotions that filled my entire being.

"Bella." He stated. His velvet voice sent tingles through my body. How pathetic. He still had the same effect on me.

I turned my head to look over his shoulder. My old family stood behind him with looks of happiness and sadness at the same time.

I tried to smile back, yet I couldn't will my lips to move. My face cracked, filling with emotions I had kept to myself.

The stinging behind my eyes brought a realisation on how much I had missed them. I hadn't felt the need to cry, in the past 20 years. I had pushed all emotions and feelings from my being, just for them to be brought back at the sight of him.

My knees started to wobble. I felt a protective hand being placed on my shoulder. I turned to see Aro looking down at me.

"Jane," He called, "Take Bella to her room. I need to discuss something with the Cullens."

Jane complied, taking my arm and supporting me while I stumbled out the door.

I turned back to see the worried faces of the ones that I loved. My new and old families looked back at me. The door closed shutting off the perfect faces of the vampires.

I looked up into the face of Jane. Her eyes were filled with sorrow as she gazed back.

"Bella, we have to go." She said, tugging on my arm.

I followed her, not putting in any effort to help. As Jane helped me into my room and onto my bed, I was swallowed by darkness.

The ditant murmerings of voices was all I heard. My nightmare came back to me. He had come back. He had begged to see me. I tried unsucessfully to open my eyes hoping to end the thoughts of my nightmare, but they wouldn't budge. After struggling with my eyes, I noticed how the voices started to get clearer.

"How long has she been with you?" A soft male voice asked.

"About 20 years," Another male voice stated, I suddenly recognised Felix's voice, "Once you left her she came here begging for death."

I started to stir, which ceased all conversation within the room. I heard a rustle and felt a light pressure on my arm.

"Bella," A familiar female voice said, "It's Jane. Wake up."

I struggled once again to open my eyes, to which they complied. I was happy to see the red eyes of Jane, peering at me through her thick lashes. I looked over to my left to be face to face with Felix.

"Geez Bella," Felix grumbled, "You cause so much trouble around here."

"Don't listen to him, Bella," Retorted Jane, "He's just jealous you get more attention than him." With that she glanced up at Felix and flashed a brilliant smile.

"You can be annoying to Jane."

Jane went to open her mouth with a come back when she glanced behind Felix and closed her mouth. The tall brooding vampire, Marcus, stood behind Felix.

"Would you both shut up?" Marcus said, glaring at Jane and Felix. Marcus then glanced down at me, "Bella, how are you?"

"Considering what I've been through, alright," I replied, sitting up.

I looked around my room to find more than the 3 volturi occupying the room around my bed. I looked over into the far corner of my room to be reminded of my nightmare.

It looked like it wasn't a nightmare at all. I groaned, falling back on the bed.

"I think we should leave Bella to relax," Marcus said, then peering down at me, "You have a training session with Demetri in one hour, Bella. I'm sure you want to get ready for that."

Sighing I put my arm over my eyes.

"I don't think Bella's well enough to even think about training," Jane said, "She still looks a little green."

I looked up at Jane and patted her hand, "I'll be fine Jane, I just need to have a shower."

"Are you sure?" A worried look crossed Jane's features.

"I'll be fine."

With that, everyone left the room. I didn't even glance at Alice and Esme when they left, hoping after a good hot shower, the nightmare would surely disappear.

* * *

**Please review! They make me write faster!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! I would just like to say how much I love all the story alerts I have been getting! And the review! I hope this chapter does chapter 1 justice!**

**Oh, I also want to explain: This story is set when Edward left. And Bella has many mood swings throughout the story too! She is confused but really hurt that the Cullens (or her Nightmares) have come back. And this whole story will be in Bella's Point of View.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

In exactly one hour, I was out in the training field, having had my shower and put on clean clothes, waiting for Demetri to turn up. I scanned the surrounding area, watching the gathering of observers arrive to watch my training session. I watched as Aro, sat down upon the grass, while Marcus and Caius preferred the large comfy seats that had been set up for them.

I noticed other vampires, ones I did not recognize at first, sitting down with the ever excited Aro. A crease formed between my eyes as I tried to remember who the foreign vampires were. When I saw unkept bronze hair, I immediately looked away.

So, after all, the nightmare was real. Why were they even here? Did they have no idea what this would do to me?

All my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a slight rustle of leaves coming from behind me. I swiveled my whole body to face the direction the noise came from, to find no one there. I crouched into a defensive position, waiting for my attacker to strike.

A whisper of a laugh came from behind me. Knowing that my attacker was just using his normal attitude, I laughed myself. This laugh wasn't the normal happy, go-free laughs normally heard. This laugh was full of a deep sadistic emotion I had boiling inside of my being.

"Come out and play with me," I whispered, knowing that even the group across the field could hear me.

The prominent sound of footsteps came from behind me. I turned slowly to see Demetri walking slowly to meet me, with a smirk on his face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Demetri said, mocking me, "Why must you play with your prey?"

"To make it all the more fun, Demetri," I retorted, standing up straight.

I heard a few gasps come from the now quiet group across the field. Obviously my little nightmares weren't enjoying the fact that I had grown so cold.

"Now, now Bella," Demetri said, "We must not say that sort of stuff in front of our guests."

I turned my head to look at the faces of my nightmares. They definitely weren't guests in my opinion.

"I'll say whatever I like, Demetri." I said looking into the eyes of my trainer.

Demetri sighed, looking over toward Aro. I saw Aro glance at my face then back to Demetri's giving the slightest shrug of his shoulders.

Turning back to face me Demetri said, "Now, today Bella, I want you to focus on your gift."

I stared at Demetri. Did he really mean it? Was I allowed to finally use my gift in battle?

"I can use my gift now?" I asked, glancing to look at Aro.

"Yes Bella. We believe you are in enough control to use your gift in battle. But I want you to remember the training you received from Jane, about not letting your gift get away on you. We don't need to freeze." Demetri laughed.

"Right." I said, feeling nervous.

"Well then, lets begin."

Demetri then ran to the other side of the field, taking up a crouching, defensive postition. I took my position and with that we started.

If I was to use my gift, I would need to concentrate. I had practiced on moving objects before, but this was totally different. If I didn't concentrate enough, someone could actually get hurt.

Demetri hurtled towards me at a light speed pace.

I looked at the ground, knowing exactly what Demetri wanted me to do. As the sounds of his footsteps came closer, my gift became clear to all who were watching.

An ice wall protected me from all ground attacks. I relished in the cool of the ice and the fact that I had controlled my power. I could see Demetri running around the perimeter of the ice, trying to find a weak spot. When he found none, he gave up.

I heard audible murmurings from the group in the grass and decided it wasn't worth the hurt to listen. I turned my back on the group to be looking at Demetri, Aro, Marcus and Caius, through the thick wall of ice.

Aro noticed me watching their conversation and turned his attention to me.

"Wonderful Bella!," He exclaimed, "Could you please get rid of the ice so you can return to your room?"

"Is that all my training for today?" I asked, looking at Demetri.

"Yes Bella." Demetri answered, "We will be continuing this training session another time."

I glanced at Marcus and Caius before I let the ice melt. The ice melted within seconds.

"You can go now, Bella," Said Marcus.

"Thank you," I replied.

I glanced over at the procession of vampires, who had been sitting in the grass but now were standing with looks of awe on their faces. I didn't fail to notice my old family standing there smiling at me.

I looked away. I couldn't stand to have the mixture of sadness and anger overcome me while in my state of joy. I walked purposely away towards my home.

* * *

**I may not be able to update quickly anymore. I'm getting swamped with all my school work.**

**Also, I will not be updating until I get 10 or more reviews. So, if you want this story to continue... Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I stared blankly up at my ceiling. I was currently lying on my bed, willing away the time. I sighed. I knew I had to do something about my "visitors" soon, but I didn't really want to talk to them. But I had to do something, and quick. Maybe if I could get one of them on their own. But who?

I wouldn't be able to talk to Alice, she'd just try to convince me to listen to their reasoning and beg for me to come back. I wouldn't want to talk to Rosalie or Emmett because Rosalie and I never got along with well and Emmett would just tease the hell out of me.

I wouldn't even dare go near Jasper. He'd just use his gift to make me feel how "sad" the Cullens are and beg for me to come back, so he could get some emotional peace. I couldn't try talking to Esme either, I'd want to go back after talking to her. She was so much like my mother before they left.

I could always try talking to Carlisle. He'd discuss everything with me and see from my point of view as well as his. He probably would be the best bet.

Yet, Carlisle wasn't the person I wanted to talk to. It would seem foolish and childish if I decided to talk to someone else. But would I be able to handle talking to Edward?

_Edward... Edward... Edward..._

His name repeated over and over in my head. Whispers of tears stung behind my eyes. I hadn't though of his name since I ran to the Volturi. Clouded memories flooded my mind, bringing back words of promises and lies that came from his lips.

Yes, I would have to talk to Edward. I would have to talk to all of them.

* * *

I stalked down the hallway, having made up my mind. I came across the room I was looking for. I entered the room, closing the door behind me. I looked upon the room, noticing my instruments.

At once I walked over toward the piano and started to play. As my complicated composition filled the room, all my anger, troubles and confusion disappeared. My emotional let out caused the music to take dark and twisted turns, yet also became bubbly as I rejoiced in the fact that I was allowed to use my gift.

I played for hours before I realized the time, I left to clean up and get ready for the meeting that was being held, for all Volturi members.

* * *

I strode down the hall towards the large, oak doors. Pushing them, I entered a very large and bright room. All the Volturi member's were there, plus the add on of the Cullen's. I walked briskly over towards the right side of the room with the other trainees.

The room became quiet when Aro, Marcus and Caius walked into the room and sat at their thrones. Jane, Alec, Demetri and the rest of the honourable guard stood loyaly behind their masters.

Before any of the royals could speak, I noticed that Demetri leaned in to whisper something into Marcus's ear. Marcus continued to look bored, even after this unusual exchange.

Aro stood before us.

"Before any formal issues are addressed, I would like to welcome our gracious guests, the Cullen's." Aro said, looking upon my old family with a smile, "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Twitters of muffled giggles filled the room as Aro sat back down. We weren't used to such greatings.

Marcus stood addressing everyone in the room.

"This meeting was called to discuss changes in our honourable guard," Macus said, causing many whispers within the trainee's. "As you can see, we are missing two of our main guard. Under sad circumstances both, Joel and Amber, were killed trying to keep our society a secret." More whispers filled the room. We had been told Joel and Amber were recovering from injuries, not dead.

Caius stood and continued, "We," Gesturing to his brothers, "have decided that, two of the trainees," He now turned to face the trainee group, "will be taking the positions of Joel and Amber."

Excited whispers filled the room. Hopes and dreams were flung into the air as all twenty of the trainee's started to get restless. This had never happened in the twenty years I had been with the Volturi. To have a trainee take the place of an honour guard, was not unheard of, but very rare.

I looked over towards the Cullen's. They were all staring intently at me. Alice, Carlisle and Esme gave me smiles, while Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward turned their focus on something else when I caught their eyes. I turned away from their faces fighting the stinging sensation behind my eyes.

I looked back towards where Caius and Marcus stood. To be a part of the honour guard was not only a dream but a happiness that would make my world complete. To be standing with Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and the rest, to be protecting my three fathers, would be an honour.

Marcus cleared his throat and the room became silent once again. Aro now stood and walked to meet with his brothers. They looked at one another before Aro spoke up.

"We have made our decision who will replace Joel and Amber." Aro said quietly. "The replacement for Joel will be... Sam."

Loud gasps were heard from several of the trainee group, but they were drowned out by the applause and congratulations that the other trainee's were saying towards Sam.

Sam walked purposely up towards the three brothers, knelt down and kissed one hand of each brother, before he walked to stand among the other honour guards.

Once again the room went silent, waiting for the other name to be called.

"The replacement for Amber will be..." Aro said in a deadly calm voice, "Bella."

Audible gasps filled the room, from the other trainee's to the Cullen's. I felt my eyes go wide as the information sunk in.

I finally made it. I was now an honour guard.

I stood, hardly hearing the outrageous yells from the other trainees. I took no notice of the death glares I was receiving. No, I was now an honour guard; such things would not deter me. I walked up to my masters, kneeling down on my right knee. I kissed one hand of each of the brothers, before I stood and took my place next to the smiling Jane.

I looked upon the faces of the trainee's to see hatred and disgust, but I didn't mind. I had made the cut, I was now one of the important Volturi members.

I looked over at the faces of my old family. Shock expressions stared back at me. They couldn't believe that I was chosen either.

I looked to my right to see Jane smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. This smile wasn't my usual cocky smile, filled with venom. This smile was genuine and it felt amazing. After realizing this, my smile became wider. As did Jane's.

* * *

After the meeting was finished the rest of the Volturi members, and their guests, left leaving Aro, Caius, Marcus, Sam and I.

Sam and I had took our places in front of the three brothers, waiting.

"Sam, Bella. We now must discuss with you on what you will be doing." Aro said.

Aro looked towards Caius who continued, "Sam, as you have been with us for many more years than Bella here, you will be put straight into the honour guard without further training. You will be partnered with Felix, who will help you along the way."

"Thank you." Sam said in his low voice.

"You may leave now, Sam." Aro dismissed.

Sam left my side to walk out of the doors. The click of the shutting door now echoed around the almost empty room.

"Bella," Aro said looking down into my eyes, "My brother's and I have decided that you need more training to become officially a member of the honour guard."

I nodded in response.

"You haven't been with us as long as the other trainee's, yet show a lot more potential. This is why we chose you, over the more experienced trainees." Aro continued.

"We have decided that you will be trained by two chosen teachers." Caius continued, "We have personally picked them out for you. We've chosen Jane and Demetri to be your teachers."

I sighed a breath of relief. At least I knew my teachers personally.

"Bella, don't think for a second that this will be easy." Marcus said.

I felt the pressure of a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see Aro looking apologetically at me.

"It is going to take a lot of work." Aro said.

"This will be physically challenging but also emotionally challenging." Caicus said.

I looked between my three fathers. I smiled, knowing they did care.

"I'll be fine. I promise. I'll work as hard as I can." I said looking into their eyes.

"I'm sure you will, Bella." Aro said, hugging me.

"You may go now, Bella." Caius said.

I walked towards the door and turned around to face the three.

"Thank you." I simply stated.

"Rest now Bella." Marcus called across the room.

I bowed and walked out into the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: I really love this chapter! Just letting you know, Caius, Marcus and Aro are like Bella's fathers in this story. You'll get to hear more about how she came to love them, if you review!**

I want to dedicate this chapter to my four reviewers: ReachingAsIFall, icefang7, JaneVolturi13 and Hawraa.

**Without your reviews this chapter wouldn't have been writen. Thank you.**

Also, I really need some more reviews guys! Reviews fuel my writing and without them, I don't write! If I don't get up to 10 reviews I will NOT be writing anymore of this story. So, the future of this story is in your hands! If you want to see what happens in the end... review!


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

My training started at once. Demetri and Jane trained me as hard as they could, so by the end of the day I would be mentally exhausted. Weeks upon weeks would I be tested, being mentally or physically.

And I had still not talked to any of the Cullen's. I hardly had anytime to have a shower and change my clothes, let alone talk to them. I hadn't even seen them in 3 weeks.

And now I was standing outside in the sunlit courtyard, facing my first test against vampire's whom I hadn't versed yet.

I glanced around myself, checking for enemies. I remembered what Jane had told me when she briefed me before this exercise. She had said that there were going to be attackers coming at me from the shadows yet also unexpected out in the open attacks.

I sighed, this was going to be a very long day. I walked over towards the fountain to hear faint footsteps from behind me. I turned to see short, black, spiky hair.

"Alice?" I asked astounded.

Alice looked into my eyes and laughed. I heard more footsteps come from the right of me. I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett walk into the sunlight. I turned to look to the left of myself to see Jasper jump down out of a tree.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

More footsteps sounded from behind me. I turned slowly, keeping my eyes on the others, to see Esme and Carlisle staring back at me.

"We have strict orders Bella." Carlisle said, "We have fight you."

I gasped. I could not and would not fight them.

"Bella," I turned to see Jasper say, "You seem a bit nervous."

"Yeah, only because she's afraid we'll beat her." Smirked Rosalie.

"Is little Bella afraid that she isn't ready?" Joked Emmett.

"Please Bella! I don't want to leave yet!" Alice whined.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Bella," I whipped around to look at Esme, "It was either help you with training or we weren't welcome anymore."

"Why?!" I demanded.

"Bella. We know how much coming here has hurt you. We didn't mean for it to interfere with your training." Carlisle said.

I looked around at my old family.

"Well, we better get to it." Smirked Rosalie. She was obviously enjoying the fact she would be fighting against me in an unfair fight.

"I won't fight you." I stated.

"You have to Bella." Alice whispered.

"But... I can't."

"I'm sorry Bella." Esme whispered.

Glanced around myself looking at each of the Cullens.

"N-No." I protested.

I short nod was the signal from Carlisle to start the attack. All six of my family couched into an attacking position. I started to hyperventilate. How would I be able to pass and become a honour guard, yet not hurt the people I love?

The sound of the Cullen's shifting weight and springing into the air, rung in my ears. I would not let this happen!

I crouched into a defensive position, concentrating on using the one thing that would save me from having to hurt the Cullens.

A breath of cold air filled the entire courtyard. Gasps came from each side of me.

I stood to see my gift had once again saved a lot of stress.

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stood around my icy fortress. A hiss escaped Rosalie's lips.

"Do you really think a little ice will stop me?" Emmett shouted.

He pulled his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist. With all the force he could muster, Emmett punched at the ice that surrounded my standing form.

A crack emitted from the ice, yet it did not budge. Once again, Emmett pulled his arm back to try and punch his way through to me.

"Emmett," Alice said, "It's not going to break."

"We have to find a weak spot!" Huffed Emmett as he once again punched the ice.

"Stop!" I cried, "Don't try to break the ice."

"Why not?!" Asked an infuriated Emmett.

"I won't fight you." I said once again.

Esme walked forward to place her hand on the ice. "We have no choice but to fight you Bella." She said in a sad voice.

"I can't do that." I said stubbornly.

"Bella," said a voice so familiar, from the dark, "Stop thinking about everyone else for once," the person who owned the voice stepped out into the sun, his skin emitting sparkles so vibrant, just like the first time I had seen him, "You need to think about yourself for once Bella."

I looked into Edward's eyes, noticing that with every passing second, his eyes seemed to darken.

"I... I can't." I spluttered.

"You must Bella!" Edward argued, "If you do not, you will not get your dream position of being an honour guard!"

"No," I whispered, shaking my head.

"Bella. You must."

"I can't." I once again whispered, shaking my head.

"Come on Bella. Think about yourself."

"I can't!" I screamed, frustrated.

The stinging of tears played behind my eyes. I kept shaking my head, hoping this was all a dream, that I would suddenly come out of a daze and be back in reality.

I heard the disjointed sounds of whispers coming from my attackers, yet I payed them no attention. I couldn't attack my old family! Not Alice, not Esme, not anyone! Especially not Edward.

A cough echoed in my ears and I raised my head to look, once again, into Edward's eyes.

"Bella," Edward said, swallowing, "We left you alone."

"Wha-" I started before being interrupted by Carlisle.

"We let you fend for yourself." The young doctor said in a cold distant voice.

"We just left, we didn't even say goodbye." I whipped around to see Alice say.

"You were left alone, yet you were still the idiot and had to try to look for us... running to the Volturi." Said Emmett, causing my breathing to turn erratic.

"We didn't want you Bella." Rosalie said, venom dripping into her voice, "Edward didn't want you anymore."

My whole body started to shake from the anger that boiled inside of me. How could they say this like it was my fault? They were the ones to leave!

"The thought of you," Jasper said, softly, "makes us sick."

"I didn't love you Bella. I never did. It was just... Blood lust." Edward said, though an emotion in his eyes was conflicting his venomous words.

My body shook violently. As my anger boiled, my ice started to shake and crack.

A loud noise emitted from the ice as my shield splintered into a million tiny pieces. The Cullen's stood frozen, watching the anger show on my face.

"How could you?!" I screamed.

Suddenly, the splinters of ice that surrounded my feet quivered. A gasp caught in my throat as the ice splinters stopped moving. All anger was momentarily lost and instead wonder and confusion filled my being.

I heard frustrated sighs come from all of the Cullen's.

"Bella!" Emmett called, "Are you giving up that easily?"

I looked up, to face my once older brother.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

"Come on Bella!" Alice pleaded.

All of the Cullen's looked pointedly over at Jasper.

"Right." He said before concentrating on me.

I looked at him realizing what he was doing.

"No Jasper! Don't!" I tried to plead with my brother to stop him from using his power.

Slowly my worried feelings turned into anger. The anger filled me, causing all other thought and emotions to seep away from my body.

I turned facing Edward, Alice, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Jasper. I stared into their honey brown eyes, while they stared into my blood red eyes.

Then, a commotion came from the fountain. The Cullen's glanced over to see what the noise was. Gasps came from them as the noticed the water slowly freezing into ice. I smirked as their shocked expressions faced me once again.

An ear splitting cracking sound came from the ice as this splintered into a million tiny pieces.

The Cullen's, taking that as a warning, crouched into defensive positions. All at once they prepared to spring at my standing form. I watched with amazement as my old family got ready to attack me.

As they shifted their weight I concentrated on my task. When their body's flew into the air, I raised my arm, swiping it across my body. I closed my eyes to listen to what was to happen next.

I heard the gasps from each of the Cullen's. I heard the sounds of their feet landing back on ground. I heard the irritated hisses of pain and failure.

I opened my eyes to look at my old family. Every single Cullen supported a wound.

Ice was embedded into their rock hard skin. I laughed sadistically.

"Don't try to pull them out," I said, noticing how Emmett was tugging at the ice, "You'll just hurt yourself more."

All seven of the Cullen's looked into my eyes. Alice gasped as she saw the anger, sadness and sadistic feelings that now showed in my eyes.

I laughed once again, at the expressions that filled their faces.

I turned and walked over to the fountain, which was now, empty. I sat upon the edge of the basin, watching the Cullen's fuss over their wounds.

"Ouch!" Emmett screamed.

"I told you not to pull them out, Emmett." I said staring off into space. "It is ice. They will melt."

"Bella." Carlisle called, getting my attention, "We have to get them out, the long they stay embedded into our skin, the more pain we're in."

"I understand that Dr. Cullen." I said, venom poisoning my voice, "But if you pull them out, the more damage they will cause. I'm actually helping here."

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Rosalie said, standing up for her father.

"Rose, it doesn't matter." Carlisle soothed.

"Yes it does!" Rosalie retaliated, stalking towards my sitting form. "How dare you talk to my father like that!"

"Do you really want to fight me?" I asked in my sweetest voice. "Because of that?"

"Why you-" Rosalie screamed before being interrupted by a deep voice.

"Stop this right now."

All attention was turned towards the voice in the shadows. Aro walked into the courtyard, flanked by Jane and Demetri, to stand in front of me, facing Rosalie.

"Go back to your family." He ordered. "Jane, get some help to the Cullen's."

Jane ran off to see to the Cullen's while Aro and Demetri turned their attention to me.

"Bella. Follow me." Aro ordered.

I stood, following Aro out of the courtyard and into a side room.

"Sit down." Aro growled at me.

I sat in the only chair that occupied the room.

"Bella. What is wrong with you?" Aro asked, turning to face me.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Nothing? That wasn't nothing Bella! You almost killed the Cullen's!"

I stayed silent letting his words sink into my mind.

"I know that they left you and that you have some sort of hatred for them inside of you, but not enough to kill them!"

"It wasn't my fault!" I said, tears stinging behind my eyes, "They made me feel that anger. They did it themselves! The provoked me."

"Bella. Don't you see? They were only doing that so you could at least retaliate once. They didn't think that you would actually try to kill them!"

"It wasn't my fault." I said, standing to look out of a window that faced the courtyard. The Cullen's couldn't be seen.

"Bella." Aro said softly, walking to stand next at me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What did they do to make you so angry?"

I turned to face my father. "You remember when I first came here?"

"Yes." He answered.

"How I looked after they had left me?"

"Of course."

"They brought those memories up. He told me that he never loved me!" I looked down.

Aro's arms encased my shaking form as dry sobs emitted from my body. I looked up into the eyes of my father.

"What am I going to do?" I asked.

Aro looked into my eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: I am SO SORRY guys! I would have posted a lot sooner... If my computer didn't crash, erase all my work, have to get fixed, then I had to wait the 2 weeks to get it back. I AM SO SORRY. Thank you so much for all your reviews! Every single one of them made me smile =]**

**This time I want to see if I can get to 20 reviews! So that is only 10 additional reviews guys! But also, for an insentive I have decided that the best review that I get for this chapter... will get a one shot for Twilight! Now it can be about anything and have any of your favourite characters or even your OC (For this I will need additional information about your OC). The only thing I can't do is Lemons and Limes. I don't find that I am ready for that sort of thing!**

**So! Get reviewing guys! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I kept you so long! It's just been such a busy holiday season! I hope everyone has had a fantastic christmas or whatever you celebrate!**

**A/N: I still don't own Twilight D:**

* * *

I looked around the walls of the training room. Various props and chairs filled the room. The door across the room opened. I looked to see Jane and Demetri walk in.

They stopped on the other side of the room, as though they were scared that I would do something. I looked down at my feet, ashamed of myself.

Demetri cleared his throat, "Bella. We have some unfortunate news." He said in a very official voice, "After your outburst yesterday, when taking the physical test to be an honour guard, our masters, Aro, Marus and Caius, have decided that you are not ready to protect the three."

I looked up to look into the eyes of Demetri. I knew that this had been coming. I had hurt my master's guests, when they were trying to help me. I should say sorry, but being my stubborn self, I would not apologize to the Cullen's. They deserved what they got.

Demetri looked over to Jane.

"Do you have any objections, Bella?" Jane asked in a quiet voice.

"No," I murmured, looking back down at my feet.

"Right then," Demetri stated.

I was still looking down at my feet when the sound of the door opening and closing again reached my ears.

Whispers of tears stung behind my eyes. Dry sobs shook my standing form.

I just ruined the only chance of getting into the honour guard, because the Cullen's decided to bring up memories. I had almost killed my old family.

I fell to my knees as my body shook violently. I clenched my fists as anger filled my being. It was the Cullen's fault! If they hadn't been here in the first place, I would be standing by my three father's, protecting them.

It was their entire fault.

Different emotions flickered through my body as I blacked out.

---------------------

I sat up with a jolt. My head started to spin. I slowly lowered myself back down on the bed I was lying on.

I silently looked around the room, registering in my mind that it was my own room. I looked at the familiar red curtains and the four black walls.

I tried to remember what had happened before I had blacked out. Fuzzy images filled my mind as I processed the information I had received in the training room.

I wasn't going to be an honour guard. I had failed to reach my goal. I had disappointed my masters. I had almost killed the Cullens.

I closed my eyes, wishing for the peacefulness that blacking out brought with it. My memories slowly repaired themselves as my other gift protected my mind.

I laid still, not daring to breath, to listen to hushed whispers that came from outside my door.

"How bad is it?" A familiar female▓s voice, Jane, whispered.

"The extent of the emotional damage that has affected Bella is unknown. Only when she wakes up will we know if her gift has protected her mind." Another voice answered. I realized this voice belonged to a certain blond doctor.

I swallowed noticing the dry searing pain of my thrust for blood. I slowly rose from my bed, to face my door opening.

I looked to see Jane, Aro and Carlisle standing at my door. Jane ran into the room screaming.

"Bella!" She exclaimed while hugging me, "Are you okay?"

I gingerly hugged Jane back.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I breathed.

"Bella," Carlisle said, in a very official tone, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I said.

He lightly prodded at my temple, noticing how I winced. He looked at me in a very understanding manner.

"Fine," I said, "My head hurts a bit."

"That's alright, Bella." Carlisle continued, "Can you remember what happened?"

I sighed, "Ah. Everything is a bit fuzzy."

"Do you remember the fight?" Aro spoke up.

I looked over to my master. "I only remember what Demetri and Jane told me. I was not accepted as an honour guard. I also remember losing control and hurting the Cullen's" At this last bit, I looked up at Carlisle to see him warmly smiling down at me.

"Looks like her gift worked. Her memory has repaired itself enough to let her know the majority, yet left most of the details out."

I looked over to see Carlisle had bandaged his arm.

"I'm sorry about that Carlisle." I said nodding towards his wound.

"Nothing to worry about, Bella," Carlisle said. He looked back towards Aro, "I must leave. I need to help the family pack."

"Of course-" Aro said before I interrupted.

"Packing?" I asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, Bella," Aro answered. I focused my vision on his pale face. "After the incident a couple of days ago, the Cullen's have decided to leave."

I looked back towards Carlisle fleeing form.

"It was good to see you Bella." He said before disappearing into the hallway.

I put my head in my hands. "They can't leave." I stated.

"Excuse me?" Aro asked confused.

I looked up, "The Cullen's can't leave!"

"What do you mean, Bella?" Jane asked softly.

"They can't leave because of me!" Whispers of tears stung behind my eyes. It seemed as though ever since the Cullen's had turned up, that I had been "crying" more than ever.

"Well, what do you think you▓re going to have to do?" Aro asked in a fatherly manor.

"I have to apologise to them." I said standing.

"Do what you have to." Aro said patting my shoulder. I smiled up at my "father" who smiled back down back at me.

I turned around to look at Jane. "Thank you." I said.

"Go," she whispered back.

I ran out of my room and into the hallway. My vampire speeds let me catch up to Carlisle in no time, as he was walking at a human pace.

"Carlisle!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle said, turning around looking worried.

"You can't leave!" I exclaimed.

"Bella, we have to," He said looking apologetic, "It's harming you while we are here."

"No it's not!" I looked up at my old father.

"I'm sorry." I said, tears stinging behind my eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you and everyone else! I didn't mean to!"

Carlisle looked down at me, smiling sadly. "I know you didn't mean it Bella."

Dry sobs wracked my body as I tacked Carlisle into a hug. His arms wound around my shaking form as a finally felt some sort of happiness.

"Bella," Carlisle whispered over and over, soothingly.

"Carlisle," I choked out, "I need to apologise to them."

"Of course," He answered, knowing exactly who I was talking about. "First, you need to stop this body of yours from caving in and having your mind blackout."

I slowed my breathing, taking care of my already freaking out mind.

Once I was calm, Carlisle said, "Bella, you must see them soon, otherwise we still will leave. If you can get to them soon enough, you might be able to stop us from leaving again."

I breathed in a shaky breath.

"Okay. Let▓s go."

We both ran east down the long and winding hallways leading to the guest rooms. Carlisle lead me towards the most east room.

I looked up at the large oak doors that resembled the doors that lead to the Volturi meeting room.

I sighed, ready to face them. I looked over towards Carlisle to see him smiling down at me. He lightly knocked on the door, opening it to reveal a large room which branched off in to several different little rooms.

I followed him into the centre of the room where I could see the other Cullen's coming out of their smaller rooms to look at me in shock.

I inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming myself.

"Would you please join us?" Carlisle clearly stated, loud enough that all of the Cullen's would be able to hear.

They all slowly walked out into the large room, taking their places at certain spots around the room.

I didn't look at any of them in the eyes. I let my head hang while I waited for Carlisle to say something.

"Bella here would like to say something." He stated before walking over to stand next to Esme.

I lifted my head to see all of the Cullen's, including Edward, looking patently in my direction. I looked around to see each of their faces.

Alice, her kind, small face showed surprise, sadness and a hint of happiness. She'd probably had already seen what was about to happen in one of her visions.

Next to her stood Jasper, his face was serious, as always. His' soldier like attitude, with his straight back and his hands behind his back, became prominent as his expression showed no emotion. He was clearly concentrating on what emotions I was trying to hide.

I looked past Jasper to see Rosalie. Her face showed hostility. Her hatred of me must have been doubled since the last time I had seen her. She sneered at me, when she noticed I was looking in her direction.

Holding hands with Rosalie was Emmett, my big brother. He stood next to his wife with a goofy smile upon his face. I couldn't help but smile at his expression. Nothing had changed.

Next was Carlisle and Esme. They both looked at me like they were looking at one of their children. I almost started crying again when I realised how much they were accepting me into their family again.

Last of all I looked at the one man I had ever loved. His crooked grin covered his face. He was in on what was happening to. Nothing escaped him when it came to Alice and her visions.

I took in a shaky breath.

"I..." I started, unable to think of the words that I had been practicing in my head.

I swallowed; in the back of my mind I noted the dry thrust that still attacked my hunger.

"I just wanted to say..." I started again. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." I looked around at my old family again, noticing every single one of them had some sort of wound from my attack.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, as she ran to hug me.

I hugged her back, smiling. "Gosh, Alice, no matter how many times you did that to me, I still haven't gotten used to the strength you have!" I said a bit breathless.

Alice laughed. The sound was comforting. Memories of my time with the Cullen's flooded my mind.

I looked down at Alice, "I'm sorry about your leg," I said nodding at her bandage that was supposed to be hidden by the mini skirt she was wearing.

"You better be!" She said jokingly, "You ruined my best pair of Armani pants!"

I laughed along with my little sister, noticing how the other Cullen's had gathered around us.

I hugged Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. Got a slap on the back from Emmett and Rosalie just glared.

After apologising to everyone singly, they disappeared.

"Where did they go?" I asked myself.

"They're giving us some privacy." A gorgeous voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see my most favourite person in the world smiling back at me.

"Edward..." I whispered.

"Bella..." Edward whispered back.

We both ran for each other▓s arms. He wrapped his arms around my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's alright Bella," Edward said back soothing me with his voice. "You shouldn't even be appologising."

"What?" I asked pulling back to look into his eyes.

"I should be the one saying sorry and begging for you to come back to me," He said quietly as his eyes started to smoulder.

"Don't you start with that," I stated.

"Bella! I have to apologise to for leaving you in the first place! If I knew this is what you would have done, I would never have left you."

I placed my index finger on his lips to quiet him.

"I don't care. You're here. I'm here. We're together. Nothing else matters."

Edward looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. He went to say something before I inturrupted him.

"Edward. Being with you again is enough."

I pulled him close once again, taking in his incredible scent which had just strengthened with my being a vampire.

He chuckled. "At least you never lost your stubbornness."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. Sadness still filled them.

"What's with the sad eyes?" I asked.

"Bella, you must let me explain-"

"No." I interrupted. "Can't it be enough that we're together?"

He sighed, fanning his breath over my face. I breathed in taking his scent into my mouth, tasting his breath on my tongue.

Slowly, he moved closer towards my lips. I closed my eyes hesitantly.

I felt his warm, soft lips on my own. Our mouths moved with each others like they were made for each other. The kiss started out blissful and lovingly, which quickly moved to a kiss full of passion and lust. The fact that we didn't need air helped in my favour as his tongue carefully touched my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to let his tongue adventure into my mouth.

A short annoyed cough stoped us from going any further.

I turned to see the rest of my family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looking at Edward and I.

"Do you want me to call the airline?" Esme asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

We all laughed.

"I take that as a yes." Esme said before getting a small silver cell phone out of the pocket and quickly dialling the number in.

I smiled, looking around at my family. I was now, finally at peace.

* * *

**I would have to say... this would have to be my favourite chapter so far! **

**I'd just like to thank everyone who has favourited/alerted this story! It makes my day whenever I get the emails telling me so!**

**Please, please, please, please review! I would love to hear everyones idea's on what's going to happen next! **

**And for an incentive to review... whoever gives me my most favourite review I will write you a fluffy oneshot for your favourite Twilight pairing! So get those reviews to me quick! And remember, the more reviews I get... The faster the next chapter will be up!**

**Happy holiday's guys! I hope 2009 will be a fantastic year for you!**

**Review please!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey readers!**

**I just wanted to let you all know I'm so sorry I haven't been updating for a while on "Nightmare". At the moment, I'm not sure where to go with this story.**

**I really want to see what you guys want.**

**I'm in the mind now to write one more chapter and finish the story. I haven't been getting the amount of feedback I want and I just have no motivation for this anymore because of that.**

**But. If you guys really want me to continue this story, you have to review telling me you do so... otherwise you'll get one more chapter of "Nightmare".**

**This doesn't mean I'll be finish writing Twilight fan fiction, it's just meaning the end to this certain one.**

**So. REVIEW ME TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE FOR MORE THAN ONE MORE CHAPTER.**

**Also, I'd like to congratulate the lovely 12ars for getting the fluffy oneshot of her favourite pairing in Twilight. You review made myself laugh so much that I fell off my chair. So, let me know who you want it to be about and if you want any specific details added to the story!**

**Love and Edward Cullens topped with whipped Cream,**

**miserygirl.**


End file.
